I'll Love You Until The End of Time
by autumndawnp23
Summary: Kurt Hummel, a cheerio and glee club member, meets Blaine Anderson, a warbler, at the Lima Bean Cafe one day and they fall in love instantly and start talking about Sectionals. When Kurt is leaving, Blaine gives him is number so they can talk more. They text each other frequently. Then Kurt makes a big decision that may make things even better for him and Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

As I carefully walked my way to Rachel and my table with two hot beverages in my hand, I saw a warbler.

"Did you get a straw for my tea?" Rachel asked when I was within six feet of our table. Rachel looked up from where she was sitting with a smile pasted on her cheerful face.

"Uh..." I looked down at my hands to see what they held. Just two Lima Bean Cafe cups were positioned in my hands. "I guess I forgot I'll go get the straw." I say as I set down the drinks on the round table where my friend sat.

"Thank you!" Rachel called after me. I walked up to the counter.

"I forgot my straw," I explain to the cashier as I grabbed Rachel's straw. We exchange smiles as I turn around to give the straw to Rachel. As I walk to Rachel the warbler catches my eye again.

"Here's your straw," I say as I hand her the straw.

"Thanks," she replies with a smile as she takes her straw out of my hand.

"Rachel?" I ask looking at her drinking from her straw. She looks up at me to signify she's listening. "Are you nervous for sectionals? The warblers are such a great show choir. The judges favor them. I don't know. It's probably nothing." I tell Rachel looking down at my hands around my warm nonfat Grande mocha.

"Are you kidding me? I even fear the warblers! They are phenomenal! We need to beat them. The warblers are great singers with great song choice. Their dancing skills are good. So what we need to do is give me all the solos and song choice. We really need to focus on the dancing to outdo the warblers. We can have Mike and Brittany for this," Rachel leaned across the table as she informed me about her plans.

"I can have a solo," I joked. Rachel smiled back, "speaking of warblers there us one here," I tell her.

"Where?" Rachel asked turning around to look. I pointed in the opposite direction she was looking. Her eyes narrowed at first, but then softened and appeared to be smiling.

"Go talk to him!" she said enthusiastically.

"What? Rachel, he's competition. I can't be making friends with my competition. He'll think I'm spying in the warblers, which would make us look like cheaters!" I try to talk some sense into Rachel.

"It won't hurt to know a few things the warblers are doing, plus you might get a boyfriend out of this." Rachel told me with a grin.

"Be glad he's hot," I say as I get up with my mocha in hand and walk up to the warbler.

"You'll thank me later," Rachel mouths to me when I'm a yard away from our competitions table. I just make a face at her and turn to the warbler.

"Can I sit here?" I ask with the most courage I could find.

"Sure," the warbler says while looking up at me. His perfectly shaped lips form into the cutest smile, lighting up his also perfect face.

"Thanks," I say smiling at him. When I sit down I examine his face. He has perfectly gelled, dark chocolate colored hair. His eyes were a few shades lighter than his hair. Triangular shaped eyebrows make his eyes seem to glimmer. His voice interrupts my inspection.

"So are you from McKinley?"

"Um yes, yes I am. How did you know?" I asked. He looked down at my cheerios uniform. I followed his eyes to my uniform. It has only been two weeks of being a cheerio, so I wasn't used to having people know who I was, where I was from, or both.

"Oh, yeah," I said and laughed at my stupidity. "You're a warbler, right? From Dalton Academy?" I asked looking up at his face.

"Yes. I am from Dalton Academy and apart of the warblers. My name is Blaine Anderson," he said extending out his hand. I shake it.

"Kurt Hummel," I say while smiling at him. We retract our hands. "We are competing each other at sectionals, right?" I ask.

"Yeah I think so. We are going to beat you though," he says while smiling.

"Oh really?" I ask flirting, "You don't have a chance," I say, once again flirting. He just smiles at me. His eyes sparkling.

"I think both of us are going to lose against the old ladies. They have the best dance moves. Oh, and don't forget their song selection, another great talent of theirs. They are flawless. Just flawless." Blaine said while I laughed all throughout his theory.

I glanced over at Rachel who seemed happy of our flirting but she hinted that she needed to go by nodding her head to the door. I sighed at her to show I wasn't pleased.

"I guess I need to go now. I have to practice for sectionals. Can't let those hipsters win," I say as a farewell. Blaine laughs at this, which makes me smile.

"Wait, before you go let me give you my number," he says while pulling out a pen. He pulls out his napkin from under his drink. He scribbles on it. He hands it to me with a smile. "Promise you will tell me if you have any ideas to win the many talented hipsters?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, as long as you tell me yours," I say while taking the napkin from his hands.

"I promise," he says. He smiles at me one last time before leaving. I walk up to Rachel who is smiling the widest smile.

"I didn't mean for you to flirt that much," she teases.

While walking out the door to my car and all the way until home, I replay the whole scene in my head. Thinking to myself on what to text him.

...

After I dropped Rachel off at her house, I went to the school for cheerio practice. I dread going to cheerio practice because of Miss Sylvester. All she is doing is yelling at us that we suck, when we are trying our hardest. The only part I enjoy is singing with Mercedes, even if Sue yells at us when we are done singing.

After a while I arrived at the school. I take my key out of my truck and hop out. I jog to the field. I arrived just in time.

"Porcelain, get over here!" yelled Miss Sylvester, while motioning with her hands to go where she was. I ran to where she was.

"Yes, Miss Sylvester?" I asked respectfully.

"You and Aretha Franklin have to try harder," Sue said with her eyes down on her clipboard.

"What? We are trying hard as can," I partially yell at her.

"Keep telling yourself that buddy. I can't have my cheerios doing there exercise while you and Mercedes walking around singing! It isn't appeasing to the eye! Therefore, you and Mercedes will be doing the routine while singing," she said while looking up at me. I nod my head at her and start walking to Mercedes to tell her the news.

"WHAT?" screamed Mercedes when I told her the news. "I'm going to go tell her a piece of my mind," she says while starting to walk away. I grab her arm.

"Don't Mercedes, she'll kick you off the cheerios," I say trying to convince her.

"Good," she says sternly and walks off to yell at Sue. I watch her as she storms to Miss Sylvester. She yells at her so loud everyone can hear her.

"HELL TO THE NO! I only agreed to be on the cheerios so I can shine! And you want me to do the same routine as them?" Mercedes yelled as she pointed to the cheerios stretching.

"Well you can leave the cheerios if you want missy! It will actually do better for this team! Do you really think we would have won with a terribly over weight teen?! NO! We would have lost! I only wanted you only team so I didn't look racist. So good luck trying to squeeze off that uniform without ripping the seams!" sue yelled her hatred at Mercedes six inches away from her. "What are you all looking at?! Get to work in that routine!" Sue ordered us. Mercedes looked as if she was going to yell at Sue. She just turned and walked away. I stared at her until she disappeared into the building.

"What are you staring at? Get to work on my routine! You're already behind so much. Mostly because you just suck, but hey, that isn't my fault," Sue said to me. I stopped staring at Mercedes and practiced our routine.

I ran to the gap in-between Brittany and a random brunette with her hair cut short. All of the cheerios' backs were faced to Sue with our hands on our hips. I kept my eyes on Brittany the whole time to learn the steps to the routine. I went over the lyrics to C'mon C'mon by One Direction. I turned around instantly when I started singing.

[Kurt]

The one that I came with

She had to go

But you look amazing

Standing alone

While singing this part of the song the rest of the cheerios moved there arms in certain movements set for them. I walked to the front of the cheerios occasionally I stopped walking when the time was right so there was enough time for me to reach the front at the correct time.

[All]

So c'mon c'mon

At this part the cheerios were turned around and switching their positions with others in an organized manner, while I stepped backwards to the middle of them.

[Kurt]

Move a little closer now

With Santana and Brittany standing beside me, I stepped forwards, doing the same motions as the others.

[Santana]

C'mon c'mon

When Santana sang this she and Brittany stepped one step forward.

[Kurt]

Ain't no way you're walking out

[Brittany]

C'mon c'mon

[Santana]

Show me what you're all about

As these few lines were sang, Santana, Brittany, and I continued to follow the others dance routine.

[All]

Yeah

I've been watching you all night

There's something in your eyes

Saying c'mon c'mon

And dance with me baby

Yeah

The music is so loud

I wanna be yours now

So c'mon c'mon

And dance with me baby

During the chorus the cheerios split into three groups, each group hoisting Brittany, Santana, or I. we were flung in the air gracefully, and landed on the arms of the cheerios below us.

[Brittany]

The one that I came with

Didn't know how to move

The way that you let your hair down

I can tell that you do

Brittany was lowered from her group in the middle and started walking straight with Santana and I behind and besides her copying her dance move. the cheerios stayed where they were and did the simpler version of Brittany's dance.

[All]

So c'mon c'mon

The cheerios, Santana, Brittany, and I were now doing the same thing as they were before when they sang this part.

[Brittany]

Move a little closer now

[Kurt]

C'mon c'mon

[Brittany]

Ain't no way you're walking out

[Santana]

C'mon c'mon

[Kurt]

Show me what you're all about

[All]

Yeah

I've been watching you all night

There's something in your eyes

Saying c'mon c'mon

And dance with me baby

Yeah

The music is so loud

I wanna be yours now

So c'mon c'mon

And dance with me baby

[Santana]

Every step I take

I'm feeling more and more

She is calling it out

She's a lucky girl

My heart is racing

She is turning around

I reach for her hand

And I say

Santana's group is now in the middle, so when she was lowered to the ground, she walked slowly around the other groups in a dancing sort of way.

[Santana]

Yeah

I've been watching you all night

At this point Santana steps in front of her group.

[All]

There's something in your eyes

Saying c'mon c'mon

And dance with me baby

Yeah

The music is so loud

I wanna be yours now

So c'mon c'mon

And dance with me baby

C'mon c'mon

C'mon c'mon

C'mon c'mon

And dance for me baby

We had sprung into an energetic routine at this part and ended the songs with all of our hands up in the air, pom poms positioned perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived home from practice, I immediately showered. After my shower I got in my bed in my pajamas deciding what to text Blaine. the first thing that popped in my head was to say that he's the hottest thing alive, but we just met and we aren't even dating, so I'd look like a total creep. I continued to think on a conversation starter, when Carol told me it was dinner.  
Ever since Finn's and my parents started dating we have eaten homemade meals together as a 'family'.  
"Okay, I'll be right there," I reply as I turn off my phone. All during dinner I day dreamed about Blaine. At the part where I started to imagine if we dated and the romantic dates we would have my dad spoke loudly me, waking me from my dreams.  
"Kurt?" my dad asked stooping his head lower to be at the same level as mine.  
"Yes dad?" I asked partially in my dream state.  
"I said your name 3 times already. Are you okay?" my asked with food in his mouth.  
"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Just tired from practice," I say finally awake fully.  
"Good, I'm glad you're okay. What I wanted to ask you was if you would work tomorrow at the shop. One of the guys is taking the day off, and I figured you needed some money," my said while lifting up his head now.  
"I have cheerio practice tomorrow, but thanks," I say as nicely as I can. Then it hit me. I can text Blaine something about sue but tie it in with sectionals. My complexion became brighter.  
"I can work tomorrow if that's all right by you Mr. Hummel," Finn says being a kiss up once again. I can't help but roll my eyes.  
"Thanks Finn, that would be great," dad says in a happy way that irritates me.  
"Well look at you, already helping out Burt with the family business," Carol says pleased.  
"Yeah,"says Finn laughing. Everyone is laughing now so I chuckle awkwardly to not look rude.

after helping clean up dinner I went to my room and unplugged my phone from the charger. I started to text Blaine.

_I have an idea. We should get sue to coach the hipsters._ I texted him I waited for a response. In a few seconds he replied.

_Didn't have a good day at practice?_

_She kicked Mercedes off of the cheerios. She told her that she had to do what the rest of the others were doing and Mercedes yelled at her. Sue then told her that she was too fat anyways and kicked her off._ I texted him feeling that I can tell him anything.

_That's harsh. Mercedes is the black one, right?_ Blaine asked.

_Yeah. Anyways, I told you my ideas, did you have any? _ I said changing the subject.

_No, but I do have ideas to beat you :)_ he joked.

_Please tell_ I tease back.

_Only if you meet me at the Lima bean cafe tomorrow_.

_What time? I have cheerio practice, so I can only do either from 3-4:30, or 6-8_. I reply.

_How about from 3-4:30 we go to the cafe and then at 6-8 we can go see a movie. I heard that they are playing the sound of music_

_that sounds great! Well I have to go now. I need to do my routine of facial products. But anyways good night! Can't wait until tomorrow!_ I put down my phone and smiled. My phone buzzed I curiously picked up my phone.

_Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow_

I smile once more imagining what tomorrow will hold.


	3. Chapter 3

After school finished I walked as fast as I could out of the building and into my car. I drove as fast as I could without getting a ticket. When I arrived home, I looked into the mirror and fixed my hair. I looked into my closet. I picked out a white button up shirt, a blue cardigan, and white jeans and went into my bathroom and took off my cheerio's uniform. I then put on my jeans. I put on my white shirt, and started buttoning it. I threw on my cardigan I buttoned it as well. I looked in the mirror and turned around and looked at myself in every angle possible. My first position was just straight on. I made sure my robin egg colored cardigan didn't make me look fat. I rubbed the soft fabric of the cardigan on my stomach, expecting it to make me thinner. Good news, I had a flat stomach. I lift my eyes from stomach and notice that my extremely white collar was partially under my cardigan. I instantly fix it. Good thing I noticed that, that would have been embarrassing. I step closer to my perfectly clean mirror to inspect my face. I push my hand through my hair, which is the exact color of brown. I look for blemishes on my 'porcelain' colored face, as sue likes to call it. Luckily today I didn't have any surprise red bumps anywhere along my face. I step away from the mirror and turned around in different positions to make sure there weren't any flaws; I had to be perfect for Blaine, as he was for me.  
...

When I arrived at the cafe I looked around for Blaine. I didn't see him so I decided to sit at the table we last sat at. I awkwardly glanced around the room. Across the room I see a straight couple laughing together. I quickly take my eyes off if them so they don't see me looking at them. I twist my body around so I can look out the window. The only thing I see is an old man walking as slow and sluggish as possible. Then on the inside of the building a little girl in a princess dress jumps up and down screaming, "I'm going to Disney!" then she starts planning what she is going to do at Disney loudly. I started wondering if he was going to come after a while. The more I waited the more nervous I became.  
"Boo!" Blaine said sneaking up behind me. He was dressed in his same uniform. The darkest shade if navy blue is the base color of his Dalton academy uniform. The piping was tomato red. The Dalton Academy school logo was sewn in the same red on one side of the chest. There were three golden circular buttons on the end of both sleeves, and vertically in the center, to hold the blazer together. He had a blouse the exact to mine, underneath, except the collar was tucked in. He had simple get slacks.  
"Hey, what took you so long?" I politely asked.  
"Traffic," he said while sitting down in the brown leathered seat across from me.  
I nodded my head understandingly, "so do you want to get a drink?" I asked.  
"Sure," he said while standing up, pushing out the seat. He pushed it back in. I slid out my seat trying to not move it. We walked to the back of the line. We stood there a while without saying anything. He just stood there looking at the menu hung above the counter, with his hands in his pockets. I look up at the menu, too so it isn't that awkward, even I already know what I'm getting, a Grande nonfat mocha. When we reached the top of the line we started to say our order at the same time.  
"You can go first," Blaine said. I smiled back then ordered my drink. After I ordered I stepped off to the side. After Blaine ordered his he turned to me.  
"This one's on me," Blaine said while pulling out his leather wallet.  
"Thanks," I said appreciative. The girl behind the counter repeated our orders in monotone while handing us our drinks. I grabbed both hot drinks, so Blaine would have ease paying the cashier. After he paid we walked to our table. I handed him his medium dripp.  
"So, how do you know so much about the cheerios?" I curiously asked.  
"I went to your sectionals competition. Cheerleading is kind of my guilty pleasure," Blaine said.  
I lowered my cup from my mouth.  
"Really?" I asked, Stunned by this new information. In some way this made him more attractive.  
"Yeah. Well, anyway the cheerios are absolutely amazing. And you and Mercedes?" he asked. I nodded my head to show him he was correct. "Both of you are great singers. I'm scared for sectionals." Blaine continued.  
"Don't be. I've heard that the warblers came in second place at nationals last year," I said reassuring him of the Warblers talent.  
"Yeah, but we didn't compete against the new directions."  
"Touché," I say. Blaine smiled and took a big sip of his drink.  
"So," Blaine started, "What's your guilty pleasure?" he asked while leaning back in his chair.  
I didn't know what to tell him. I knew my guilty pleasure, but I have never told anyone about it. Blaine could tell that I was thinking on telling him or not.  
"Come on, you can tell me," Blaine said. I looked up at his adorable shining eyes. I defiantly can tell him.  
"I really haven't told anyone before," I say slowly. He nods his head for me to continue. "Well, I honestly really liked playing football when I played that one game as a kicker. I only quitted because it isn't really me to like that, and everyone would start thinking that I would like other sports and start rumors that I was straight and it would be chaotic. And I never told anyone because they probably would laugh," I spill out as fast as I could. Blaine only smiled. Not one split second of judging came to his mind.  
"I think you're cute," Blaine said while taking my hand. If Blaine were just another guy I probably would pull away and find his comment creepy, bit Blaine wasn't another guy. I feel something special about him. Maybe he could be my soul mate, if they exist. Or maybe it could be my hopelessly romantic mind tricking me. But I choose to believe we're soul mates.  
"Really?" I ask hoping for him to say another heart melting statement.  
"Yes, defiantly," he says. Wish granted.  
Blaine tosses his drink in the trash right by our table. I now noticed that I barely have drunk any of my Grande nonfat mocha. I suddenly feel ungrateful, and try to drink as much as the lukewarm mocha without gagging.  
"Wait, don't you have to leave?" Blaine asked.  
"I should," I say while looking out the window then back at Blaine, "but I'd rather be here," I say. "So what shall we do?"  
"I know just the thing," Blaine said sitting up. I raise my eyebrow in interest. "Kurt Hummel, have you ever gone to our towns activity center?" my raised eyebrow lowered and my face looked confused. "Never? Well, the activity center is located right behind our mall. People go there to play the games and sports they have set up there. It only costs a dollar or so to play each game. I think they have football," Blaine explained.  
"The football does sound tempting," I say.  
"So, is that a yes?" Blaine asks putting on another adorable and cute face.  
"Yes, as long as I can go home and change," I say. Blaine nods his head.  
"Since I need to change out of my uniform and re-gel my hair, How about we each go to our own houses and change, and then I'll pick you up at your house," Blaine suggested.  
"Deal. My address is 24 Kilton Avenue. Want me to write it down?" I asked when I saw him trying to remember it.  
"Yeah, that would be nice," he said giving up on remembering it. I grabbed a napkin and asked him for a pen and wrote down my address, which reminds me of the time when he wrote down his number for me. I murmur my address as write it down.  
"Thanks," he says while reading it, "I'll see you soon," he says happily.

Blaine picked me up right after I had gotten dressed; I had no time to look at myself in the mirror. I take a quick glance at myself. I run up my cream colored stairs to the first floor. I reach the top step and walk to door.  
"Where are you going?" my dad asks looking at my outfit, a red McKinley shirt and tight black leggings.  
"Oh, I'm just going to go to the game center with a friend," I say pointing out the door.  
"Okay, have fun," he says turning back to the TV. Before I go I glance at my dad's pointed bald head. For a split second I think of staying, but then I hear Blaine's car horn honk.  
"Bye," I say waving even though he can't see me. He waves and I step out the door.

When we arrive at the game center I look around large field. The area is abandoned. I notice that the grass is dead and in some spots it is long. The game center grass is about two feet high. In the distance you can see some cracked pavement and the back of the mall. The mall's walls are a light shade of grey with an occasional bird dropping splattered on the wall. In the game center there are four different fields. In the fields there were a football field, a soccer field, a baseball field, and a field for other games. There was also a basketball court near the mall. I turn my head to look at Blaine.  
"When was the last time you were here?" I ask Blaine.  
"It's been awhile," he said looking at the empty field.  
"I figured," I said, "how about we go shopping?" I ask.  
"Shopping isn't really my thing," Blaine said scrunching up his face in the cutest way possible.  
"Why not? Isn't nice to get stuff once in a while?" I try to convince him. He looks at my convincing face and caves in.  
"we only have an hour and a half," he says and starts up the car.  
"Thanks," I say excitedly with a smile on my face slightly bouncing up and down.  
He reverses the car and drives around the mall and parks at the entrance.  
"Come on, let's go," he says and steps out the door. I step out the door and meet him at the front of his dark red truck. We take each other's hand. As we walk on the curb Blaine tries to walk on the very edge the whole time, which he succeeded, which also slowed us down. When we came close to the entrance Blaine ran ahead if me and held the clear door opened for me.  
"Why thank you," I say as I pass him and reach to open the other door for him.  
"And thank you," he says as he passes. A few other people walk through the door after him. When they pass I go through the door myself and catch up with Blaine.  
"So where to?" I ask coming up behind him. He takes my hand again.  
"Wherever you like," he says while he looks at my flirty.  
"What type of clothes do you where?" I ask hoping to go on a shopping spree for him.  
"Besides my uniform I usually where short sleeve plaids, a bow tie, and colorful pants. Why?"  
"Blaine Anderson have you ever been on a shopping spree?" I ask, my eyebrow raised.

After the shopping spree with Blaine and putting our new finds in his truck, we went to Breadstix. Our waitress came up to us. She wore a sky blue button up shirt with a red wine colored apron. She pulled out her pen and paper.  
"Are you ready to order?" she asked kindly.  
"Um, yes," I say closing my falling apart menu and handing it to our waitress. She takes them, and rests it between her elbow and her side.  
"What will you like?" she asked looking at me with her black pen on the paper. Then she tucked her graying hair behind her ear.  
"I would just like spaghetti," I answered.  
"Any meatballs?" she asked writing down my order.  
"Yes please."  
She looked at Blaine.  
"I will have the same thing," he says looking at her.  
"Okay, I'll be back with your order soon."  
"Thanks," I say quietly to her. I put my lips on the clear straw and took a sip from my water.  
"Hey Kurt," Rachel's cheery voice says. I turn around to see her with Finn. She wears a dark pink dress and he wears a grey shirt with a maroon vest and jeans.  
"Hi Rachel," I said back. After a couple of seconds Rachel realizes who I'm with. "Blaine, this is Rachel and Finn. Rachel and Finn, this is Blaine," I introduce using my hands.  
"Hi," Blaine says waving at them.  
"Hi," Finn says slowly trying to figure out who Blaine was.  
"Would you guys like to join us?" Blaine asked.  
"Yes, defiantly," Rachel said thinking she could find out more information about Blaine and our relationship. Blaine got up and sat next to me in the maroon seat. Finn and Rachel took the seat across from us. Rachel took off her white fluffy coat and put it folded between her and Finn.  
"So, who did you guys meet?" Finn asked skeptically looking at Blaine.  
"The other day when Kurt and I were at the Lima bean we were talking, and then Kurt noticed that there was a warbler there, so I told him to go and talk to him. So Kurt went to go talk to him, and it looked like he was having a great time with Blaine. But I had to leave so we left and Blaine gave him his number," Rachel filled in.  
"That's right. And Blaine and I texted last night. We arranged for us to meet at the Lima cafe after school. After we shared coffee we went to the game center behind the mall, but it wasn't around anymore-" I said.  
"Wait, what is a game center?" Finn interrupted.  
"It's a place where you can play different sports. That's why we're dressed like this. So after we noticed that the game center was out of business we went to the mall where Kurt helped me with a shopping spree," Blaine answered.  
"Oh," Finn reacted still inspecting Blaine with his squinted eyes.  
"We're going to go see the sound of music after dinner," I said putting my thin leg over the other.  
"Really? We were going to go see the sound of music too, right Finn," Rachel said changing her plans with Finn. I stared at her unpleased.  
"Um, yeah, sure," Finn said smiling at the end so it seemed like a reliable story. I think he just wants to spy in Blaine. Our waitress walks over with Blaine's and my food balanced on a brown tray, balanced on her pale hand.  
"Two spaghettis with meatballs," she says placing the plates on the empty table space ahead of us. I take a red silk napkin and tuck it in at the neckline of my shirt; Blaine does the same for himself.  
"I'll give you some time," the waitress says after handing Finn and Rachel the menu.  
"Oh, I already know what I want," Rachel said handing back the thin menu.  
"Me too," Finn says handing her his menu, too.  
"Okay, what would you like?" the waitress asked with her pen and paper out.  
"I would like Alfredo pasta with a salad," Rachel answers looking at the waitress. The waitress writes it down.  
"Large medium or small for both?" the waitress asks.  
"Small for both," Rachel replies, knowing that even the small is large.  
"Okay, and you," she asks looking up from the paper and to Finn.  
"I'd like shrimp," he says still looking at Blaine.  
"I'll be back," she says and walks away into the kitchen. When Finn is still looking at Blaine Rachel elbows him in the side.  
"So, how was work today?" Rachel asks Finn looking up at Finn and getting a little closer rubbing his arm.  
"It was great," Finn said with his eyes fixed on Rachel, and not Blaine, "Burt left after fifteen minutes of me being there, and told me that I was in charge until we closed up, so that was good."  
"That's wonderful!" Rachel enthusiastically said.  
The rest of the night went a little like this. Rachel and Finn awkwardly talked about random stuff that Blaine or I was interested in. When Rachel realized this, she started to make small talk with Blaine so he didn't feel secluded. When Blaine had a chance to talk after answering Rachel he started an actual interesting conversation about vogue. After we were done eating we went to the movie theatre. When we were seated, Finn started to doze off. Blaine and I held hands and shared popcorn. Rachel was perked up the whole time. When the movie took a five minute break in the middle Finn woke up, and somehow he and Rachel ended up making out until the movie ended while Blaine and I sat there awkwardly. Finn, Rachel, and I went in Finn's car as Blaine went in his own to go home. Finn dropped Rachel off at her house and gave her an unnecessarily extended goodnight kiss. Finn then drove us home. When I went downstairs to my room I went and did my routine. I then changed into my light blue pajamas and got in my bed. I fell asleep immediately as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
